


Waiting

by Mousetraps



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, there is no plot here only fluffy lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after leaving Gekkoukan, Saori decides to visit Minako during a school break. Just a small peek into their alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of fanfics/art involving Saori is heartbreaking. The lack of fanfics/art involving Saori and FeMC being cute girlfriends is just too much despair for me to handle. So I wrote a thing! I originally wanted to get my friend to write the rest of this, but that didn't work out. But if anybody would like to write up their own continuations, I sure wouldn't mind... uvu

_Thump._

The chair scraped against the floor as Saori let the other girl sit her down in it. She giggled, leaning her head back as Minako fell into her lap and nuzzled her face into her neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin. One hand placed itself on the redhead’s back, fingers curling and bunching the fabric of her uniform while the other hand went around her waist to pull the girl closer until the two bodies were pressed firmly against one another. 

“Missed me, huh?” Minako smirked deviously at the sharp little gasp she elicited by simply shifting her weight in Saori’s lap, apparently onto all the right places. 

“Minako…” An embarrassed flush washed over the older girl’s cheeks at the quip. Minako simply laughed – it had been ages since she last heard her name spoken in that adorably indignant tone. She apologized with a quick peck, then went about her business unbuttoning Saori’s blouse, slowly revealing the lacy white fabric underneath. She smiled at the sight, fondly remembering the girl’s penchant for white lingerie.

Before she could finish with her unbuttoning, Minako found her face being cupped in Saori’s hands and lifted upwards again, where she was caught in a fervent kiss. It surprised her, how urgently the girl’s tongue delved past her lips, how she stroked her face and even bit at her lip in protest when Minako pulled away, wearing a teasing smile as she slid her hand up past the hem of Saori’s skirt. Beneath her, the girl’s whole body tensed at the pair of fingers swept between her legs then fled away as quickly as they’d come. 

“Something tells me you’ve been waiting for this all day…” Her smile became more of a wicked grin as she held her slicked fingers up for Saori to see. The last thing she’d been expecting was for Saori to take her hand in both of hers and press those fingers to her lips.

“No, I’ve been waiting much longer than that.” She murmured softly before taking the fingers into her mouth, against her tongue. 

For once, Minako was dumbfounded. Her jaw dropped a bit as she stared at her fingers, watched them disappear behind Saori’s lips and felt them graze softly against her teeth. At this, Saori smiled and gave the fingers a slow lick as she released them from her mouth, still holding Minako’s hand in her own. The younger girl blinked, taking a moment to recollect herself.

“Y-yea…” she admitted with the slightest blush, casting aside her usual cheeky attitude for just a few moments. “Me too.”  
Minako finally took her hand back in order to remove the ribbon tied neatly around her collar, face lighting up once more with impish excitement. Curious, Saori let the girl guide her arms behind the back of the chair, where her wrists were bound together by the ribbon. She tested it with a light tug, finding the knot firm and unyielding. Minako stood up from the chair, leaving Saori’s lap to admire her handiwork. 

Saori sat patiently, making no attempt to escape her bonds while Minako’s eyes slowly roamed over her. What a sight, to see wonderfully pure and proper Saori with blouse half undone and pooling down her arms, hands behind her back and skirt hiked up as she sat with legs spread just too far to be considered decent. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight, their sultry gaze offsetting her sweet little smile. Minako licked her lips, taking her time in looking over the wonderful scene.  
Her voice just above a whisper, both alluring and authoritative, Saori spoke. 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Minako.”


End file.
